Diary of a Madman
by DarkestDemise
Summary: Bakura's diary. BakuraCairo READ!
1. The Meeting

Diary of a Madman Hey this new fic thingie. It's written in diary format. Hope you like. Bakura/Cairo  
  
Warnings: One bad word and some making out  
  
Dear Diary.....  
It is I, Bakura. Same old day. Tomb robbing, stealing dinner, all that jazz. People suck. I feel a little guilty about killing that old lady who caught me stealing lunch. Becoming illegally rich is hard business. No it's more than becoming rich. I must reclaim my father's glory and steal the M. Items from stupid King-sama and his mindless pagan snotty-nosed know- it-all priests (more like slaves). I remember my dad even though he died when I was eight, about 11 years ago. King-sama's stupid dad's army came and killed him for defacing the gods. The last thing he said to me was " Never let stupid rulers/priests get in the way of true happiness". I will never forget. I saw these to stupid people making out in the middle of the town center. Love sucks more than people do! Well better go. Got to get my beauty sleep! Bakura- The coolest  
  
Dear Diary.....  
Something strange happened today. I was getting ready to steal from this dead priest's tomb, when I saw a girl women thingie looking at me! She was on the ground bleeding. Naturally I was attracted to the blood (not the girl). Her leg was bleeding badly. She looked at me so pitiful like. She said an asp bit her. Those things have deadly poison and create huge wounds, but the barely attack humans. If you ask me. She was committing suicide. I helped her walk to the physician. I couldn't leave her so I stayed. She told me her name is Cairo. Cairo said she steals from Pharaoh's palaces to earn a living (another robber?). She made the asp bite her because she thought she had been caught. She is 19. She homeless. Gotta bring er home to my bachelor's pad! I DON'T LIKE HER! DON'T THIMK THAT! Bakura- The single hot guy  
  
Dear Diary... Shhhhhh! Cairo's asleep! I guess we are friends now. She's still weak. Look's like I'm stealin dinner for two tonight! Bakura- The guy who is NOT in love with Cairo  
  
Dear Diary...  
I'm beyond confused. I stayed home with Cairo today. I was coming back with breakfast and she attacked me from behind the door. We rolled on the floor and she ended up on top. I looked into her hazel eyes. She kissed me, Diary! Right smack dab on the lips. Then she forced her tongue in and I kissed back a little. She said she loved me. I changed the subject. I kissed her good night. Is this love? Bakura- No longer single and very confused  
  
Dear Diary....  
She's gone. I woke up and Cairo was not in her bed. I searched town and she's just gone.. I miss her in spite of myself. Stupid me. Stupid bitch her! I thought for once I'd be happy. I'm going to rob tombs to calm my nerves. Bye.. Bakura- The guy who is not going to cry because he misses Cairo  
  
Awwwww.. Poor 'Kura! Review please! NO FLAMES!!!!! 


	2. The Capture

Hey kiddies, I'm back! Thanks to dark_angal322, Shadow_DarkWolf, Daredevil, and ice_cherry for reviewing! I owe it all to you guys! Disclaimer: Hey sorry ff.net for not putting a disclaimer on the last one (my grandpa's a lawyer). I don't own yu-gi-oh or Bakura (wish I did) or the title.  
  
Warnings: This chapter is the whole reason why this fic is rated pg-13. It's not that bad. Just some sex and cussing. AND MAKING OUT....  
  
*****************Ch.2 The Capture****************  
  
Dear Diary......  
Cairo's back!!!!!!! I came to the door when I heard horse noises (and smells). I thought it was Seito //*Author's note: Seto's Egyptian name*\\ cuz he comes around here a lot. It was her. She was up on a really cool brown horse. She got off and handed me the reins. She said " This is Geb. He's your horse now." I nearly cried! Cairo went all the way to Saqqara (a total Necropolis) and spent every piece of her gold on this horse for me! No one has ever treated me so well. Maybe it was the desert heat but I went and kissed the bitch right out of her! Cairo I think I truly love you.  
  
Bakura- Who has a new girl and a new horse  
  
Dear Diary....  
  
Cairo got a horse too. She's black and her name is Nut. At almost the 2nd hour of early morning she woke me. She led me to the horses and told me she wanted to show me something. We rode threw the desert. We came to a mountain rock thingie. Cairo pushed a rock a away and there was a small cave. We crawled into it. Finally we came to a really beautiful oasis. Three palm trees surrounded a small pond that reflected the stars. My heart leaped! A make out spot? I looked at Cairo. She looked back at me with a look of want, a desire, a need of love deeper and larger than the Nile. I swallowed hard. By total instinct we made our way towards the middle palm tree. We kissed each other madly. I thought it would end at that. It didn't. I threw my clothes from my body. Oh Ra..I...I..I had sex with Cairo.  
  
Bakura- Who is no longer a virgin  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
Cairo is sleeping next to me. Can't believe we did this. But it felt so good. She's stirring now. Waking from a pleasurable sleep. Cairo awakes and hugs me. I love her more and more. This must be how Isis and Osiris felt. I've been dead all my life. Not living till last night. I see the world with new eyes. Quietly we get dressed and leave. THANK YOU RA!!!!!! Bakura- Who knows the meaning of life  
  
Dear Diary....  
I invited Cairo to steal from the tomb where we met with me. She said yes! I shall propose. To her there! We happily, yet quietly steal from the tomb. I take a sapphire ring of the mummy and get on my knees. I said " Cairo, will you marry me?" She hugged me and said yes! We will be married! Suddenly we hear footsteps. I jump behind a statue but Cairo is not so lucky. She's caught Diary! Caught red-handed with that mummy's ring on her finger! The guard forcefully dragged her away. That fuckin damned guard! Bakura-The coward who let his wife get caught 


	3. The Birth

Yo kiddies! I'M BACK!!!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys  
are the greatest! Two announcements. One is that I'm allowing anyone to use  
Cairo in your fics. Just email me about it at Rikutenshi@hotmail.com.  
Second announcement. Please read my friend's fic. I posted it for her. It  
called Shadow's Life. Check it out!  
Dear Diary...  
Cairo's in BIG trouble! I gotta save er! I walk to the prison and  
"take care" of the guards. I come to her cell and unlock the door. She  
hugged me so hard I nearly fell! We are now save here at home!  
Bakura- Who saved his women  
  
Dear Diary....  
I'm worried for Cairo. She gets sick every morning and eats weird  
things. She's a little grumpy and she's gaining a lot of weight. She also  
informed me that she hasn't had her monthly blood flow! That means one  
thing! I'M A FATHER!!!!!!  
Bakura- The daddy  
  
Dear Diary..  
Cairo's gettin huge! May Taweret/Author's note: Egyptian Goddess of  
Childbirth/ be with her. The kid should be commin soon! I hired a birthmaid  
for her. Cairo eats constantly. We've decided to name it Anstarte if it's a  
girl and Yuki if it's a boy. We have decided to give the kid to the teacher  
of the best scribe school. We can't raise a kid. See yah!  
Bakura- Who's more worried than Cairo  
  
Dear Diary....  
Cairo's got this glow to her. I think today's the day. Cairo's breathing  
hard. I watch as she gives birth to my son, Yuki! He has white hair and  
green eyes. Kawaii little booger! Cairo's gotta nurse for two weeks and  
then we give him to the scribe teacher Sennik. I'm officially a dad!  
Bakura- The-not-so proud dad  
  
Howya peeps like dat?! You can also use Yuki in a fic if you like. Expect a  
lot more updates...Gotta love the summer! R+R NO FLAMES!!!!!! 


	4. The War

Hi guys!!! Been a while. I'd really like it if you guys used Cairo or Yuki  
in your own fics. That would be really cool!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~The War~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
Yuki's gone. We gave em away. I cried a little. He was a pretty good  
kid. Back to tomb robbing, sex, and killing. My life baby!!! Cairo's gonna  
go to Priest Seito /author's note: Seto in Egypt/ so he can cast kinda anti-  
pregnancy spell on her. I hate Seito! He's sucha perv!  
Bakura-The jealous anti-perv  
  
Dear Diary,  
Don't know how this how this happened. I was just yanked from my home  
and given some weapons. Supposedly every well-bodied (my body's better than  
well!!!!) male must help in the war against Persia. I said good bye to  
Cairo. She cried. I also sent her to stay with Sennik (teacher dude) and  
his wife Sarmak. She'll be safe there and'll get to "bond" with Yuki. I'm  
actually a little scared. Persia's a tough enemy. Right now I sit in my  
bunk asking Osiris why?  
Bakura-The super cool (and super scared) warrior  
  
Dear Diary,  
I barely have enough time to write. The Persians are three miles  
away. There's a possibility that Persia could kill us all. Me gotsa letter  
from Cairo. It said:  
Dear Bakura,  
I miss you terribly. Are you alright? I'm doing fine here and your probably  
at war! Yuk's fine. He responds to Sennik and Sarmek like his own parents.I  
can't wait to kiss you. My Isis and Osiris protect you.  
Love,  
Cairo  
I miss that girl.  
Bakura-Who misses her so bad  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can hardly write. I hurt all over. We won though. I was injured.  
Badly. I have a huge wound on my lower stomach. I may not live. I can still  
remember that bastardized Persian soldier putting that sword threw me. No  
tomb robbing for awhile. Forgive me Cairo.  
Bakura-Who needs sleep  
  
That was short...Looked longer on paper.hmmmmmm...Review kids 


	5. The Healing

Hiiiiihellllooooo!!! Okayseesss!!!  
  
!!!!!!!The Healing!!!!!!!  
  
Dear Diary,  
When Cairo saw me being carried home in a stretcher she came running. I  
told her I was sorry. That she would have to steal for me. She brought me  
in. Oh no.Cairo's got that crazy look.  
"Those Osiris damned Persians! I know how to get back at em!! I'm going to  
Persia!"  
I said no but started packing anyway. Cairo's goin to steal from the king  
of Persia's palace! Oh Cairo.  
Bakura-Who is furious but still worried  
  
Dear Diary,  
Cairo left an hour ago. She sent for a nurse to take care of me 'til she  
returns. That crazy women!!! This nurse is so fussy! My wound is getting a  
little better. Ra curse the Persians! I need some rest.  
Bakura-who is a nervous wreck  
  
Dear Diary,  
Cairo came back with seven bags of gold! I walked to her. She hugged me for  
an hour straight. And guess what? ^___^ I hugged back! I may be able to  
tomb rob again soon. I will never be away from Cairo for that long again!  
Bakura-Who is turned on by Cairo's thieving skills  
Dear Diary,  
Sennik and Sarmek are bringing Yuki over to see us. He has a full mane of  
white hair. Just like me ^__^. Rumors are going around about the Persian  
King's palace. I'm so proud! I'm well enough to get back to work!  
Bakura-Who feels like running miles and miles  
  
Okay just wanted to clear something up. Baku does not write every day so  
each entry is spaced out between many days and weeks. R n R pwease? 


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Lot's n lot's of updates!!  
  
(((((((The Calm Before the Storm))))))  
  
Dear Diary,  
I've noticed I barely know anything about Cairo. Her past is a cloud to me.  
I asked her about it. She told me she is from Saqqara. Her mother was a  
High Priestess of Anubis and her dad was a scribe. She also had a older  
brother (that's all she would say about him). They all died in some battle  
of a sort. That was when she was 13. She raised herself and moved her  
because of the Pharaoh's riches. She started stealing because she needed  
money and some sort of grudge against the government. My little enigma  
^__^. She lived on the streets 'til we met.  
Bakura-The savior  
  
Dear Diary,  
Grrr. Cairo keeps going on how great Seito is! I hate him. She's heard  
rumors that Seito is planning a rebellion against Pharaoh man. Wonder if  
it's true.  
Bakura-Who is not jealous of Seito  
  
Dear Diary,  
It's so calm. So strange. Maybe it's the calm before the storm? Cairo's  
decided to give me a tour of Saqqara!  
Bakura-Who's finally leaving home!  
  
Dear Diary,  
Saqqara is strange. Black seems to be the color. Death is the theme of  
everything. We came during the Festival of Anubis. The dead are taken from  
their tombs and rewrapped and given offerings of ford and drink, A bit  
fruity. We are on the way home now.  
Bakura-Who had a great time  
  
Dear Diary,  
I have the worst feeling..Is something gonna happen?  
Bakura-Who is scared  
  
Dear Diary,  
I'm sorry that I haven't written in such a long time. Cairo's been missing  
for a week. One day she went to steal from King-sama's palace and never  
came back. I'm scared. Everything's a blur. Nothing has meaning. The death  
announcer priest just came. Cairo's dead.  
Bakura-The widower  
  
;___; Oh my! R n R! 


End file.
